Motor vehicle steering columns mounted on a vehicle body for up and down pivotal movement about a geometric center located near the innermost end of the steering column are sometimes referred to as "rake adjustable" or "raked" steering columns. Prior position control apparatus for raked steering columns typically includes a stationary bracket with vertical legs on opposite sides of the steering column and a lever actuated clamp on the steering column for squeezing the legs of the bracket against a spacer on the steering column. Usually, the clamp consists of a long bolt on the steering column spanning the legs of the stationary bracket and rotatable with the lever and a nut threaded onto the bolt but restrained against rotation relative to the stationary bracket. To permit initial adjustment of the bolt tension without changing the terminal positions of the angular stroke of the operating lever, it has heretofore been necessary to rotatably mount the operating lever on the bolt and then, after the bolt is adjusted relative to the nut, press a crank arm onto the bolt head and connect it to the operating lever with a cap screw or the like. While effective, the multiplicity of components contributes to cost and complexity. A raked steering column position control apparatus according to this invention is an improvement over prior control apparatus of the type described above.